Harry Potter and the Legacy of the Marauders
by DrunkenBunny
Summary: Peter never wished for any of this to happen, all he wanted was for the Marauders to be like they were before the war. Happy. So he might of told Voldemort a little secret here or there to speed up its ending. But this, James dead, that wasn't supposed to happen. Where does that leave the Marauders now with there leader dead, and members scattered. Dark Harry


**Hi everybody, this is my first foray into the Fiction of Harry Potter, this is a test of a story that I want to do for Harry Potter. Please tell me what you think of the story and if I should keep writing it.**

The Desolation of the Marauders

November 1, 1981

4 Privet Drive

Petunia Dursley was mad, no correct that she was downright furious th…tho…those freaks left a baby at her door step at God knows what time in the night. Why you might ask? Because of her beloved _sister_ went and got herself killed by some freakish man by the name of Voldemort. Normally she would never now any of this but some freakish man by the name of Dumbledore left a note with the child explaining what happened. And by the tone of the note, it seems that he thought that he is someone important. Because really how would she know what a Supreme Mugwump is? No Petunia would have none of this nonsense, she swore off of it all when her sister boarded that train all those years ago. "Petunia Dear what's the matter, where is the post."

The post how could she forget, the reason she when to the front door in the first place. "None thing the matter Honey the damn postman forgot to delivery it again, I'll down to the office and get this sorted out right now." Petunia grabbed her jacket from the coat rack, the mail from the slot, and the sleeping baby on her front step and headed to the family car. As she was heading out the door she heard Vernon yell about picking up steak while she was out for dinner. Oh how she loved the man, but sometimes it seemed he never stop thinking about food. Well she guessed she could stop by the market on her way back from the Orphanage.

November 23, 1981

Azkaban

Pain, constant pain ached Sirius' heart it wasn't from the Dementors, no this pain was from thinking about what happened all these last few years. First he receive word about two years ago that his brother betrayed Voldemort and was killed in the process, he remembered the nights up he spent crying into his palms whishing that Regulus would have come to him. Surely he could have hid his brother, they might have chosen different sides on the war but he was his brother; never would Sirius have imagined that he would have died. Than these last couple of weeks, both James and Lily died, Peter betrayed the Marauders, and Remus haven't even sent an owl to check on him. Where did it all go wrong? "Black guess whose here to see you." The voice of a guard woke him up from the prison of his own mind.

Eyes of hope fluttered up to the cell door, only for it to be sucked away by the feeling of disappear, it seemed the demeanors were fond of Sirius they never seemed to leave him be since he arrived earlier this week. Fighting the feeling Sirius hoisted himself to his full stature by grasping the cold thick iron bars that keep him locked within his cell. "Who." His voice was quick, raspy and full of urgency; was it Remus, did he figure out that Peter was the secret keeper – good old Moony always the smart one of the bunch. No, no, no, no – that wasn't right, why would he find out; Dumbledore, yes it must be Dumbledore. Good old Dumbledore the finest Headmaster Hogwarts ever did see, leader of the Light. He would have heard of him getting sent to Azkaban without trial and come to set things straight. Wait, no, no, no, no it couldn't be Bones? She wouldn't let him rot in this cell without proof, Madam Bones was always the just woman. "Who, who is it?" The guard was down the hallway when he called out to him and was still walking his way.

A smile broke out on the guards face as he saw the face of the now most notorious traitor in wizard history. Selling out his best mate to the Dark Lord; the Blacks, every one of them was rotten just like the person behind him. "Looks like you're going to have a family reunion."

Family, Remus, it must be Remus; but wait how would the guard know that he thought Remus as his brother. He must have told him, yes Remus came to the Azkaban demanding that his brother be let free. Of course they would ask him what his brother's name was; Sirius could just imagine the scene. A fully transformed werewolf standing on his hind legs, arguing with a ghastly Dementor demanding that Padfoot be let loose. In a fast approaching bout of insanity Sirius let loose a bark of a laugh that haunted the hollows halls around him. "Remus, Remus is that you." A thinning hand reached between the bars towards the figures that were coming. The guard sneered at the mere thought of being touched by Black and side steeped the hand letting the person behind him come into view.

The guard watch the scene in front of with disgust. Black fell to the floor and started to laugh – it wasn't a joy laugh, no this laugh was filled with insanity that shook his core, it was as if a Dementor was kissing him. Sudden the person behind him also burst into a fit of laughter, her shrill was more haunting than the male Black's laugh. The woman Bellatrix Lestrange started to double over in mirth, Blacks – he thought – every one of them just as insane, insane as much as each other. "This ones to be your cell mate, I'm sure you two will have loads to discus with the fall of your master."

November 30, 1981

Order of the Phoenix Headquarters

"Remus, my boy Remus is that you?" The aged voice of Albus Dumbledore called out to a figure siting at a long golden table, its center had a intricate depiction of a phoenix's body with its wings spanning the length of the rest of the table; which as long enough to hold seats for thirty people on each side of the center. The figure turned around and it was indeed Remus Lupin, he had a lightly scabbed wound going down the length of his right cheekbone, it seemed to Albus that his last transformation wasn't that kind to him. "My boy you should really have the cut looked at."

"Sorry Headmaster, I can't seem to care for it anymore. Did I startle you?" Looking closer at his old charge Albus could see that he was holding an old picture, the edges looked crimped multiple times over – there was also a crease going down the middle of it. "Don't mind me I was just waiting for someone."

Albus saw that the picture were of the Marauders in their early years at Hogwarts, releasing a sigh he looked at one of his old charges with gentle fatherly eyes. "You do know that the war is over? We've won my boy, go out and celebrate, I believe that Mr. Diggle is still shooting off stars in Kent. And I do believe that Headmaster is a little too formal, especially after all that we've been through." The war was finally at an end, even though he knew that Voldemort would return it would not be tonight. The boy in front of him deserved some rest – especially after all he's been through lately.

"Very well Head… Albus." Remus gave a weak smile at the stumble of the calling him by his first name, it was usually Dumbledore or Headmaster never Albus, he supposed today was an exemption to the rule. "Old habits die hard, but I guess your right I should retire for the day; I didn't think they would show anyways." Albus saw Remus look down shyly at the photo in his hands again. "Well, have a good day Albus."

"Wait, before you go may I ask whom it was that you were waiting for; after all I don't think any of the other Order members will be coming back here. I was actually here today to convert this room to a potions lab, but I saw you here instead." Albus thought he knew, but it couldn't be. Surly Remus wasn't that naïve, the boy should know that they wouldn't be coming.

"The Marauders Sir."


End file.
